


Friendly Persuasion.

by mindcomber



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A simple guide in the art of achieving satisfaction...Brett's P.O.V. A 5X +1 Fic.





	Friendly Persuasion.

One:-  
Make preparation's then call Danny to come to your bedroom.

Two:-  
Appear to be engrossed in a comic book when he arrives.

Three:-  
Request Danny help's you figure out the basic plot.

Four:-  
Pull Danny closer and turn sideways.

Five:-  
Throw back the cover's exposing your naked behind to Danny.

Plus One:-  
Hand over a tube of lube saying. Oh Danny boy, the pipes are calling.

Epilogue:

Danny's response...

"I thought you were reading Batman and Robin...  
Not Butt-Man and Rub-In."

"Hmm you've persuaded me...  
Your wish is my command your Lordship."

KAPOW!!!

The End.


End file.
